Call Me a Sinner
by heartless241
Summary: K!Omegaverse Mpreg AU where Misaki is Mikoto and Munakata's son. Mikoto and Reisi live a happy life with their son Misaki what happens after one small event that their son grows up to love his best friend Omega!Munakta Omega!Yata Omega!Tatara Alpha!Mikoto Alpha!Fushimi Alpha!Izumo


I'm into this new anime called k-project~ so this is my first time writing a fanfic or it~ hope you like~ plus it is an Mpreg fanfic~ btw in this fanfic Misaki is the son of Mikoto and Munakata =3 Misaki's last name is just a combination of Reisi's and Mikoto's last names~

3 My pairings 3

Saruhiko x Misaki

Kuroh x Shiro

Mikoto x Munakata

Izumo/Tatara

That is all continue~~  
~

Prologue: Lose of a Child

Mikoto walked with his mate, Reisi Munakata, and there three year old son, Misaki Sounakata. It was just three years they had been mated. The redhead Alpha loved his Omega and son with all his heart. He smiled at the colbat haired man who was holding their son's hand. Reisi smiled up at his Alpha with loving eyes as their son climbed up his leg.

"Papa! I wan ice ceam!" The redhead child whined, looking at Reisi and Mikoto. The Alpha looked at his mate and nodded taking the younger redhead to get some ice cream.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Will I be an Alpha like you?" The younger redhead asked. Mikoto smiled and patted his head.

"I don't know Misaki~ Maybe you will maybe you wont." Mikoto said, letting his son run to play on the playground. He watched over him till his PDA began to ring. He answered it

"Hello?"

'_Hey where are you two I know you went to get ice cream but I was expecting you back by now~_' Reisi's voice answered him

"We're at the park~" Mikoto said with a smile

'_Oh well hurry home and don't let Misaki eat to much ice cream before dinner_'

"Understood love you best have food ready for him you know how he is." Mikoto said hanging up "Misaki time to leave!" Mikoto called.

No answer, Mikoto started to get worried. "Misaki!" He called out to for the three year old.

Still no answer, now Mikoto was beginning to panic. He searched everywhere for his son. He called Reisi and told him what happened causing his mate to go into a panic as well.

"Call everyone and tell the to look I'll look here you just stay home to see if he shows up okay" He ordered the colbat hair man over the phone

'_Yes Alpha_" Reisi said hanging up.

Seconds turned to minutes, Minutes to hours, Hours to days and still no sign of Misaki. Reisi sat on the couch holding onto his Alpha as he cried for his son.

"We'll find him we have to~" Tatara said with a smile. Everyone looked at him except Mikoto.

"He's right we just have to have hope." Mikoto said, looking at his distraught mate. Reisi nodded and nuzzled closer to Mikoto. The redhead pick him up and took him to bed. After Reisi fell asleep Mikoto rejoined his friends.

Now Mikoto wasn't the one to normally show emotions to anyone other then his mate and son but he _needed_ to be strong for his mate and missing son, but as soon as his mate was asleep and he was sitting on the couch his wall shattered and he let out a blood curtailing sob. Izumo looked at his best friend then to his Omega, who ingolfed the redhead into a hug.

"We'll find him King" Tatara said, rubbing the sobing Alpha's back. he looked over to his mate.

"Take the others and go look for him. I'll stay here with Mikoto and Reisi." Tatara said. Izumo nodded and left with the rest of their friends.

A week after Misaki vanished, there was a knock on the door. Reisi put the knife he was using down and went to answer the door. When he opened the door to find a woman standing there. She was pretty and pattiet. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but are you Reisi Munakata?" she asked. Reisi nodded and started to panic

"Y-yes h-hope may I help you?" He asked.

"MAMA!" A little voice said from behind the woman. Reisi froze and looked behind the woman to see his Misaki.

"M-Misaki!" he cried as his son jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry mama I made a new friend and we were playing tag and then we lost and Seri found us Seri is Saruhiko's mama and she helped us and I couldn't remember where we live and then I saws unca Tatara wak by her house and I said fowal him and he came here but I fells a seep so she brought me home today. She nice mama and so ish Saruhiko!" He said with teary eyed. Reisi looked at Seri and nodded his thanks before puling out his phone.

'_Hello?_' He heard his alpha's annoied voice.

"I found him." Was all he could say before he heard the dial tone. Misaki went over to a colbat haired boy that looked strangely like him when he was a kid, and pulled him into the house.

"Mama this is Saruhiko Fushimi my best friend! He helps me when I cry for you and daddy...i-is daddy mad at me?" Misaki asked alittle scared.

"Oh no honey he's not mad he was very worried a-" He was cut off by Mikoto

"Misaki!" Mikoto cried out. Misaki left his friend and hugged his daddy

"I swrry daddy I swrry." Misaki cried into Mikoto's fur on his jacket. Mikoto looked at the woman and did the same as Reisi. Seri just smiled.

"I see you tomorrow rights Saru?" Misaki asked. Mikoto looked at his mate, who was smiling and nodding.

"Sure he can come over tomorrow~." Reisi said with a smile.

That night Mikoto and Reisi held Misaki close, as he slept

"I thought the worst Mikoto..." Reisi whispered to his mate.

"I know I thought the same Reisi. I know" the redhead said as his mate fell asleep. He followed suit after a few minutes of watching them sleep

* * *

Done~ Unbetaed so the mistakes are my own please fav/review/share maybe

~_heartless241_~


End file.
